Firecracker Chaos
by Draco-Kaidahime-Kaidra
Summary: What happens when you let Masamune and King on the loose with firecrackers on the 4th of July? Read to find out!


**Hey everyone! This is a 4th of July one-shot. Enjoy! Sorry it's a bit late!**

**Coach Steel's daily report **

**New York**

**July 4th 2013 **

It was peaceful in the dungeon gym. Untill those two showed up... Yeah you know who I'm talking about. Masamune and King. One year after the defeat of Nemisis, and those two crazy heads are still best friends. I had to send them to the store so everyone could sleep. They will probably be back any minute now...

Maybe I spoke too soon, here they come now. Better go see how close they are.

They aren't in sight. And the city is suspiciously quiet.

Normal POV

Suddenly an explosion sounded from Toby's room. Followed by a scream. Masamune and King ran down stairs and rushed into a closet. A very groggy Zeo followed with an angry red white and blue haired Toby.

"Go ahead and wash your hair in the kitchen sink Toby"Coach Steel instructed as he turned back to his desk to try to get some work done.

"It's no good. They used permanent hair dye.

A muffled 'Let It Rip!' Followed by an explosion was heard from the closet and a few seconds later an almost inaudible sizzle. unfortunately for the groggy Zeo it was inaudible to his ears.

"So thats where they went." Zeo said "I'm going to pull them out..."

He opened the door and immediately and explosion sounded and large puff of black smoke covered Zeo from head to toe. He shut the door.

"They busted out the back."

"Well Toby. At least you are ready for the holiday. Zeo go get everyone else up."

"Ok coach Steel." Zeo said as he went upstairs. A few seconds later a series of explosions sounded from upstairs and the fire alarm went off. Masamune and King came from the kitchen in full pot and pan armor. They were yelling as the banged spoons on metal pan lids.

"Wake up everyone!"

Toby charged the two crazy heads and got pelted with nerf darts.

"Where did you get those!" Toby asked above the sound of the fire alarm

"In the closet Zeo looked in!" They yelled

Zeo came down stairs followed by an explosion.

"Zeo! I think explosions are following you!" Toby said as yet another firecracker exploded near him.

"Go get a shower Zeo, you are black. But first. Toby, go check the bathroom." Coach Steel said as he returned to his work.

Masamune and King were in the bedrooms stealing everyones shirts and replacing then with all-out American wear. Stars, stripes, and glitter. They high-fived and left the room. Hearing Zeo and Toby they quickly lit a firecracker and jumped into the nearest entrance to the vent system.

Toby rounded the corner and walked to the bathroom to check for firecrackers.

Zeo followed cautiously and jumped when the hall firecracker went off.

Toby ran back around the corner and helped a shaky Zeo up.

"If we ever find those two!" Toby said suddenly a snicker followed closely by a loud 'shhh!' Came from the vent.

"Aha!" Toby shouted removing the vent and climbing in. "Zeo! Get someone posted at every vent." He whispered as he followed the two crazy heads through the vent.

Unfortunately for them there was an outside vent hidden by a bush that only Masamune and King knew about.

"Hurry King!" Masamune said as they rushed through the vent systems.

"We have got to lose him!" King whispered as the two rounded a corner.

"Dead end!" Masamune said quietly as they looked around for a way out. As stupid as they were they looked up and saw that it went up.

Being Masamune and King they of course tried to climb it. Key word. Tried.

They failed many times. But then a rope came fluttering down.

King grabbed it and started climbing up. The rope fell with King still holding it.

A muffled oops came from above as another rope came down.

Masamune tried it and succeeded in climbing it. As he reached the top her saw a girl with black hair and red bangs next to a warrior in glowing orange armor. They were both holding the rope as King climbed it.

"Took you guys long enough." The girl said, letting go of the rope and letting it fall.

"Lets go, we have no time to lose!" King whispered.

Toby rounded the corner and saw a dead end with a rope. "He Zeo." He said over his walkie-talkie.

"Yeah?" The brown haired blader's voice came over the small device.

"Did Masamune and King ever learn how to vanish?" He asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"There is a dead end and no other way out except that which I came from, so they basically vanis- wait this goes up! And there is a rope down here! I don't know if it is long enough. But it is worth a try."

He tied the rope to his Lyra and launched. "Nope not long enough!" He said over the device.

"Ok, I will bring you a longer one." Zeo said turning off his walkie-talkie to save its battary.

A few minutes later Zeo came up behind Toby with a rope and handed it to him. "Thanks" Toby said attaching it to Lyra then launching.

As Zeo turned to leave a lit firecracker was thrown down to him. It hit him in the back of the head and then exploded on the floor behind him.

The sound of the explosion echoed throughout the entire vent system.

The black-haired girl looked over the edge a snickered as she saw Toby again help up a shaky Zeo. Toby looked up just in time to see her leave.

"Oh no!"

"W-what?"

"Striker is with them, and chances are if Striker is with them Ares is with them as well."

"Oh no!" Zeo said brushing the smoke off his patriotic shirt.

"Anyways, I better follow them." Toby said climbing up the rope his bey was holding at the top. When he got near the top of the rope a pale hand reached down and helped him up.

"Thanks Lyra!" He said grasping her hand and pulling himself up.

"Remember! When I am in human form my name is Fauste." **(Faust) **the girl said letting go of her blader's hand

"Right, Fauste. I remember now." Toby said looking at his bey.

She had long white hair, much like her blader's only longer. She had purple eyes also much like her blader's. a black shirt covered with a unbuttoned brown jacket she had a necklace with the fusion wheel Spiral attached to it and a long black skirt a lyre strapped to her back completed her looks.

"Lets go catch those two!"Toby suggested as he walked throught the vents. **(Apparently the vents are big enough for them to walk upright in...) **

After a few hours Toby and Lyra (Fauste) gave up the chase, they realized that they had taken too long at the dead end and wouldn't catch up with them. Plus it was time for the cookout.

Masamune and King were out next to the grill. "Shh! Hurry they are coming." Ares said as the two mischievous crazy heads quickly closed the grill and rushed around the corner right as Toby and Zeo walked around the corner Fauste and Fauxe were with them.

Fauxe was a girl with bright turquoise eyes and long brown hair with gold tips. She wore a long black skirt under a white blouse with a brown jacket almost the same color as her hair. A necklace just like Fauste's was around her neck. She loved food and was very excited about the cookout. Zeo was told to light the grill and get it warmed up.

He walked over to the grill and was about to light it when the group heard snickering around the corner. Toby went to investigate while Zeo lit the grill.

Masamune and King saw Toby coming and quickly climbed on the roof with their beys Striker and Ares.

Striker was a young girl with and orange shirt covered with a green hoodie her brown eyes gleamed with excitement as she helped her blader up, then brushed off her tan skirt with navy lightning designs down them. Her black hair shone in the sunlight as she brushed her red bangs away from her eyes. And switched the mode in her Blitz wheel which she wore around her neck.

"This will be fun to watch." Ares said removing his gold helmet revealing spiky white hair and turquoise-blue eyes. He was clothed in a suit of golden-orange armor and wore a necklace of his fusion wheel.

Zeo lit the grill as Toby cane back "I didn't see anyone over there." He said looking at the grill. Suddenly there was a loud sizzling sound. "Either the grill didn't get cleaned or... " Zeo said opening the lid as a huge explosion sounded and a large puff of black smoke covered both bladers and their beys.

"Not to self..." Zeo began

"Check for firecrackers in the grill." Toby continued.

"BEFORE you light it!" Fauxe and Fauste finished as Coach Steel cam running outside.

Striker was on the roof laughing her head off as Masamune and King hid behind beyblade decoration with Ares.

"What happened here?" Coach Steel asked looking at the smoke still coming off of the grill. "Let me guess. Masamune and King."

"Probably." Fauste said trying to wipe the smoke off her face with her sleeve, she was only succeding in making her face blacker.

"You four go get cleaned up while I cook the burgers."

Fauxe and Fauste switched back to bey forms to get shined up while Toby and Zeo went to wash their faces. A few hours later they were all clean and back outside where the burgers and hotdogs were ready.

Fauxe got really excited when she saw all the food. There were burgers, hotdogs, watermelon, bread, soda, chips, fruit, and of course Fauxe's favorite chicken.

Over on the dessert table there was strawberries with a choice of chocolate, fruit dip, or both; there was a red, white, and blue cake; ice cream, cupcakes, cookies, and three cheesecakes all of them decorated with blueberry and cherry pie filling and whipped cream, in a flag pattern.**(getting hungry just typing this..)**

They were eating buffet style and Fauxe ended up in the front of the line.

Masamune and King were in the back.

Everyone sat down in the grass and ate dinner Masamune lit a firecracker behind Zeo and got nailed in the face with a hotdog.

King threw a slice of watermelon at Zeo but it hit Toby. Toby threw a handful of chips at King and so the food fight began food was flying back and forth as someone got a blueberry in the eye and someone else a chip on their head.

Coach Steel knew he couldn't get them to stop so he didn't even try. Half an hour later the war was still going and it was someone's bright idea to stuff a lit firecracker in a dinner roll and throw it to Zeo, it exploded in his face. He in retaliation threw a cake at both Masamune and King. Unluckily for him Fauxe had been waiting for dessert so she caught it in her mouth and ate it. When Masamune, King, Striker, and Ares saw the cake they all rushed for the dessert table and ate dessert.

An hour later all the dessert was gone either in someones stomach or scattered around the yard

"Done yet?" Coach Steel asked Masamune who was laying on the ground panting next to King and their beys.

"Su-sure." Masamune said trying to catch his breath.

Coach Steel walked over to Zeo and Toby, he whispered in their ears and they both go a grin on their face. They each walked over to the table and grabbed a bottle of soda. They shook them up and walked over to King and Masamune holding the soda behind their backs. "Trying to catch your breath?" They asked Masamune and King nodded.

"Here let us help."

They opened the soda and shot it all over the two crazy heads. "There you go! Thats what happens when you try to prank us!" They yelled running off and high-fiveing each other and their coach.

-a few hours later-

"Alright everyone! Time for fireworks" Coach Steel shouted making everyone come running.

"I want to light it!" Masamune shouted

"Alright but be careful!"

"There is no way the number one blader would get hurt by one!"

Masamune was handed the lighter.

"Masamune got the lighter? Yup were doomed." Zoe said as a King lit a firecracker behind him.

Masamune was lighting the firework he was leaning a little too far in and his red streak caught fire.

"Coach Steel! It isn't lighting!" Masamue shouted nit realizing he was on fire.

"Masamune! Put your red hair on it!" Zeo shouted

"Why?"

"Because your hair is on fire of course!" Toby shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Put it out! Put it out!"

King grabbed the nearest liquid he could find... Oil.

He splashed it on Masamune's hair making the fire bigger.

Zeo sighed and went to get some flour as Toby facepalmed. "Can those too get any more stupid?" He asked as King went to find something else while Masamune ran around like crazy.

He came back with the gasoline. "Masamune! Come here!"

Toby looked at Zeo and they both ran to King with the flour.

Zeo grabbed King right before he drenched Masamune with the gasoline while Toby dumped the flour on him, putting the fire out.

Striker and Ares were laughing their heads off and rolling around on the ground.

"To answer your question. Yes they can get more stupid. Zeo said as King grabbed the lighter and lit the wrong end of the firework, causing a huge explosion to cover him and Masamune in purple smoke.

"It worked!" They yelled emerging from the explosion coughing.

Zeo grabbed the lighter and lit one the right way causing a beautiful display of color.

Coach Steel finished them and then ordered that they all go to bed unless they wanted to do a million shadow launches the next day.

Everyone went to sleep almost instantly except for Zeo who feared and explosion near his bed in the middle of the night.

And that finished their chalk full Independence Day celebration.

**Hope you enjoyed! And again sorry it's late!**


End file.
